Jagex Logic
Jagex Logic, sometimes known as Jagex LOLgic, is an extremely versatile topic that none have yet to fully understand. This will be an attempt to make sense of some logic that Jagex uses. For now, we have to cope with these examples. Math A great example of the logic Jagex employs is through the equation 10 + 13 = 22. Now, while the real answer would be, of course, 23, the logic used here is that the error in calculation is only minor; nothing much compared to the grand scheme of things. This gives much justification towards the Climbing Boots update, as only a minor amount of people possessed enough of the item to actually benefit. It has to be said that Jagex is particularly skilled in manipulating data to its own advantage. Although willing to say few people had over 1k boots in ClimbingBootsGate - 24/06/10, they: *Did not define "a few". *Did not say what the most boots people had was and encouraged the accusation of witnesses to large numbers of boots as liars. *Didn't say how many people had from 100-1k boots, which would still net one a sum from 450k to 45 mill. Weight The equations 793,174,778 x arrows = 0.00 kilograms and 2 x amulet = 1.00 kilogram give a fair insight to the logic of Jagex in dealing with weight. As discussed here, this is simply a morale-booster to the workers of Jagex who...well, you know. In the real world, if 793,174,778 arrows actually existed, their cumulative weight would equal that of...some Java-oriented programmers. The underlining theory that Jagex tries to teach is that weight does not matter, and indeed justifies the amount of food consumption during certain PVP activities- this has no effect on body weight whatsoever, and in fact has the effect of making large amounts of mass disappear immediately, which is something most Jagex moderators can sadly only dream of. The Laws of Physics Jagex has a casual disregard for the laws of physics, as they seem to think it is entirely possible to stuff 28 sharks in one's backpack. Although one cannot carry over 28 beads, one can also carry an infinite number of coins, runes and needles. In fact, we're forced to believe that a bead from an imp is the same size as a tuna. Also, Jagex is so brilliant that they made pineapples impozzible to eat unless they are cut into pieces. Man isn't that great? We can eat a shark without cutting it but we must cut a pineapple to eat. Jagex is good at physics...dontcha think? Weaponry *Daggers to the heart isn't instant death. *Daggers actually slice through breastplates. Others * Adding a warning screen to the High Alchemy spell when attempting to alch an expensive item, but not adding one when attempting to use Low Alchemy on an expensive item. * Changing the holding position of a weapon(s) to cover up a bug that can be seen in 99.9% of all areas across the lands. * Having two individual skills for Melee combat while one skill for the other two, and attempting to 're-balance' the triangle. * A potion with one dose cost more than a potion with two doses or three doses. * Installed an update which involves dangerous random events that removed the macroing population by 50%. Once that is over they removed it. ...Yes they defy all forms of logic. Category:JaGEx